Stratónes (Cuartel)
by Ale-chan
Summary: Uno de los recuerdos más importantes en la vida de Aioria aconteció en el cuartel, cuando su cuerpo apenas comenzaba a transformarse en el de un adulto y cuando, por unos instantes, dejó de ver a Milo como un hermano.


**Advertencia I: **Este fic contiene la descripción de una situación sexual entre menores de edad (13 años). No hay contacto sexual, pero la advertencia es necesaria. Si esto te incomoda de algún modo, por favor no sigas adelante.

**Advertencia II:** Este fic es una precuela del fic Guardias Reales, pero no requieren leerlo para conocerlo. Solo tienen que saber que los protagonistas son parte de un país con una cultura semejante a la de la Grecia antigua.

**Stratónes**

**(Cuartel)**

Aioria conoció a Milo en su primer día en el _stratónes_. Su _paidonómos_, el hombre que le educaría hasta que fuese lo suficientemente mayor como para pasar al siguiente nivel de entrenamiento, lo condujo por las diferentes áreas del campamento y le explicó la larga lista de reglas que tendría que seguir si es que quería permanecer ahí. Al terminar el recorrido, lo llevaron a la arena de entrenamiento donde fue presentado ante el resto de los aprendices. Aioria sintió empequeñecerse al descubrir que la mayoría eran mayores que él. Los jóvenes eran enormes y musculosos, con duras facciones y con marañas de cabellos que les hacían ver aún más severos. Años después, Aioria se reiría de su temor infantil: sus compañeros no pasaban de los diecisiete años y muchos de ellos apenas cumplirían los quince. No obstante, a los ocho años su percepción le dictaba que tenían, sin duda, al menos treinta.

Intimidado por la presencia de tantos gigantes, bajó su mirada. Fue en ese momento que tuvo su primer encuentro con Milo. Era tan joven como él y su rollizo rostro aún evocaba la buena vida que llevaba fuera del cuartel. Sus brillantes ojos turquesas le observaron con curiosidad y su despeinado cabello rubio le hizo sobresalir como una pepita de oro en un puñado de guijarros. Aioria nunca había conocido a alguien con el cabello tan claro y aun si hubiesen pertenecido a diferentes grupos de aprendices —_agélai_—, la intriga lo hubiese unido a él.

Debido a que tenían la misma edad, Milo se convirtió en su pareja de entrenamiento. Dormían, comían y practicaban deportes juntos y, con el paso de los meses, su convivencia dio pie a la amistad. De cierta forma, Milo era más cercano a él que su hermano Aioros, quien entrenaba en un _stratónes_ diferente a petición de su _paidonómos. _Los adultos temían que Aioros irrumpiera en su entrenamiento a costa de protegerlo y limitaron sus encuentros a menos de una semana al año.

Aunque Aioria extrañaba enormemente a su hermano, gracias a Milo no tuvo que enfrentarse de lleno a la soledad. Era un buen compañero que seguía el ritmo de sus ejercicios y que se adelantaba a sus pensamientos. A pesar de que no siempre era la mejor de las influencias y que más de una vez llegó a meterlo en problemas por sus travesuras, Aioria lo valoraba como a pocos. Si logró sobresalir fue porque le tuvo a su lado para corregir sus deficiencias y acentuar sus talentos. Él se aseguraba de hacer lo mismo con Milo.

Aioria recordaba con cariño sus días en el _stratónes._ El paso del tiempo aminoraba el pesar de los malos momentos y aumentaba el lustre de los buenos, de los cuales, sin duda, tenía sus favoritos. También tenía recuerdos que no podía catalogar como agradables o desagradables. Sin embargo, los tenía en mente porque de una u otra forma le marcaron en lo más profundo de su ser.

Uno de ellos ocurrió cierta noche en la que su _agélai_ salió de campamento. Los jóvenes se encontraban inquietos porque el día anterior recibieron noticias de que la capital comenzaba a prepararse para una guerra contra el país del norte. Su _paidonómos_ les aseguró que pasarían años antes de que Akielos estuviese listo para marchar, pero el impetuoso grupo de adolescentes decidió no escucharle. Era mucho más emocionante cerrar los ojos e imaginarse como parte del ejército que recuperaría la provincia que les fue robada siglos atrás. Al terminar el entrenamiento, los aprendices de mayor edad decidieron aprovechar su tiempo libre con historias de batallas futuras acompañadas con varias botellas de licor. A sus trece años, Aioria habría podido acompañarles, pero tenía poca experiencia con el alcohol y temía que la resaca del día siguiente le ganase una reprimenda. Optó por pasar la noche jugando a los dados con Milo y sus compañeros más mesurados. Jugaron por un par de horas y, después de perder las pocas monedas que llevaba consigo, Aioria decidió retirarse a dormir.

Caminó con parsimonia a través de la pastura y, cuando llegó frente a la tienda que le correspondía, detuvo sus pasos al escuchar un agudo gemido. Frunció el ceño y agudizó sus oídos y la serenidad de la noche le permitió reconocer un rítmico golpeteo y amortiguados jadeos. Aioria no era tan ingenuo como para no saber qué era lo que ocurría en el interior de la tienda, mas su curiosidad le hizo cometer la imprudencia de levantar ligeramente el lienzo de la entrada.

El interior de la tienda estaba iluminado por una pequeña vela que no tardaría en consumirse por completo. Su brillo teñía de rojo la broncínea piel de dos de sus compañeros quienes, entrelazados en un firme agarre, se movían al unísono en rápidos y desesperados vaivenes.

Aioria les miró absorto. Una cosa era escuchar historias de frugales encuentros y otra, totalmente diferente, presenciar directamente el acto sexual. Un intenso calor invadió cada parte de su cuerpo al reconocer que el sexo no era como lo relataban las ilícitas canciones eróticas que pasaban de _agélai_ a _agélai_, ni como lo describían los compañeros que, enamorados, comparaban los encuentros con éxtasis religiosos.

No.

El sexo —ahora lo descubría—, era más elemental, salvaje y ruidoso de lo que hubiese imaginado jamás. Era cuerpos contorsionados, pieles perladas de sudor y exhalaciones candentes, húmedas y ahogadas. Era un oxímoron de lucha por supremacía y entrega total. Era intenso, lascivo y tan grotesco que se volvía hermoso.

Uno de los hombres susurró el nombre del otro, quien estiró su cuello hasta unir sus labios en un profundo beso. Aquella acción le pareció a Aioria aún más íntima que los constantes embistes y le hizo recordar lo ilícito de sus actos. Despertó de su trance y, silenciosamente, soltó el lienzo de la entrada de la tienda y se alejó con rapidez. Aquello fue un tanto más complicado de lo que esperaba, puesto que su cuerpo había reaccionado acorde a la erótica escena que había presenciado. Tuvo suerte de que el camino de regreso a la fogata estuviese hundido en la penumbra. De esa forma pudo evitarse la vergüenza de ser descubierto.

Una fina capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo y decidió que no se tomaría la molestia de buscar otra tienda en la cual dormir. Optó por acampar bajo las estrellas y junto a los compañeros que se hundieron en la inconsciencia después de los primeros sorbos de alcohol. Tres de ellos ya estaban dormidos en el pasto que rodeaba la fogata y Aioria los acompañó sin molestarse en colocar una manta sobre la tierra. Seguía acalorado y la frescura de la hierba le confortó y, después de algunos minutos, le permitió calmarse lo suficiente como para conciliar el sueño.

Aquel recuerdo habría sido suficiente para grabarse en la mente de Aioria. Sin duda, lo habría recordado toda su vida e incluso habría guiado muchas de sus acciones en los próximos años. No obstante, el destino quiso que aquel recuerdo se fusionase con otro más intenso, inesperado y trascendental.

Como era de esperarse, Aioria vivió en un estado de sopor durante varios días. Sus pensamientos regresaban constantemente a la clandestina visión de aquella noche y se volvió distraído y taciturno. Por supuesto, Milo no tardó en notar que algo extraño pasaba con su amigo e hizo lo posible por animarlo.

—Luchemos —le dijo una mañana y Aioria accedió porque sabía que su amigo se preocuparía aún más si lo rechazaba.

El castaño jamás dejaría pasar la oportunidad de lanzar al rubio fuera de la arena.

En retrospectiva, debió haber sabido que aquella era una terrible idea. Infortunadamente, no se percató de aquello hasta el momento en el que Milo retiró el broche que sujetaba su corto quitón y comenzó a untar su cuerpo con aceite de oliva. Aioria tragó saliva con dificultad. Milo había dejado de ser un niño brillante y encantador y comenzaba a convertirse en un joven viril y atractivo. Al igual que él, se encontraba en una etapa poco favorecedora y sus brazos y piernas eran desproporcionalmente largos y delgados, pero su torneado pecho prometía que el resto de su cuerpo crecería acorde a su nueva musculatura y el creciente vello en su bajo abdomen guio la mirada de Aioria hacia un punto que había visto muchas veces, pero que solo entonces atrapaba su atención.

Consciente de que había observado a Milo por demasiado tiempo, Aioria se distrajo deshaciéndose de su propio quitón y untándose con el aceite. Una vez listo, inhaló profundamente y caminó hacia la arena.

Al principio el encuentro fue como todos los anteriores. Sin embargo, con el paso de los minutos comenzó a percibir detalles en los que nunca había reparado. La piel de Milo, antes suave y maleable, se había vuelto firme y delineada. Aunque delgados, sus brazos le asían con fuerza y sus piernas se enredaban con las suyas en un modo semejante al de los compañeros que espió noches atrás. Su voz también había cambiado. Cuando antes le parecía quebradiza e irritante, ahora era grave e hipnótica, como el constante tronido de las olas en los peñascos de su pueblo natal. El joven gemía entre sus brazos y Aioria sentía su cuerpo vibrar debajo del suyo.

La alta temperatura de su cuerpo impidió que el combate durase más que unos cuantos minutos. Aioria decidió que la tortura había durado lo suficiente y no dudó en rendirse cuando Milo logró apresarlo por la espalda y fijarlo al suelo.

El rubio dejó escapar una seca risa y le dejó ir para luego incorporarse y comenzar a limpiar la arena, el sudor y el aceite de su cuerpo. Optando por su salud mental, Aioria decidió enfocarse en su propio cuerpo y comenzó a darse fuertes palmadas para sacudirse de la arena. El joven emitió una aguda expresión de sorpresa cuando sus manos llegaron hasta sus mulsos y se percató de que su miembro había comenzado a despertar por el acalorado contacto físico. Milo, preocupado, tornó toda su atención hacia su amigo y Aioria no tuvo tiempo suficiente para cubrirse con las manos.

No era extraño que los jóvenes tuviesen erecciones durante los ejercicios, sobre todo en aquellos tan directos como las luchas. Lo consideraban algo normal; habían aprendido a ignorarlo y a no sentir vergüenza cuando lo atestiguaban. No obstante, Aioria ahora comprendía que era mucho más fácil ser espectador que víctima y no estaba seguro de poder perdonar a su cuerpo por haberle traicionado. Sobre todo cuando su amigo no hacía lo usual (bajar la mirada y cambiar de tema como si nada hubiese ocurrido), sino que perdía su atenta mirada en su entrepierna.

Los ojos de Milo parecieron oscurecerse y su boca se entreabrió con sorpresa. Su respiración, entrecortada por el ejercicio, se hizo más profunda y pausada. Sus mejillas, enrojecidas por el sol, adquirieron una coloración más intensa, y su rosado miembro comenzó a despertar. Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, sus ojos se encontraron y los latidos de Aioria acrecentaron su ritmo.

Quizá, en otra vida, aquel intercambio habría detonado una pasión que los consumiría por el resto de sus vidas.

Quizá, en otra vida, su amor fraternal, su _storgé_, hubiese cruzado el límite del _eros_.

Sin embargo, el destino tenía preparado otro camino para ellos y en ese momento sonó la campana que indicaba que era hora de los ejercicios grupales.

El sopor desapareció, los jóvenes terminaron de limpiarse y vestirse y salieron corriendo en búsqueda del _paidonómos._

Quizá, en otra vida, Aioria habría lamentado que aquel instante se convirtiera únicamente en un intenso, abrumador y poderoso recuerdo que le acompañaría por siempre.

.

.

.

**Comentario de la Autora:** Fic dedicado a Zerz que me dio la idea de estos dos en combate. Estoy segura de que no era lo que esperaba, pero espero no lo haya aborrecido. Me han dado otras ideas, pero no sé si tenga tiempo de hacerlas.

Como podrán ver, para hacer este fic me basé completamente en el _agogé_, el método de educación espartano. Akielos es una nación sumamente bélica, por lo que uno habría de esperar que tuviesen una educación de este estilo. La hice más laxa (porque, francamente, los espartanos estaban bien locos) y les di más libertades a los niños, además de que entraron al cuartel a una edad más avanzada. Asimismo, Akielos es un país en donde el encuentro sexual es algo sumamente privado, pero es comprensible que pasen cosas como esta cuando peleas desnudo con alguien más.

Para los que llegaron hasta aquí, este AU es un crossover de los libros Captive Prince. No entraré en detalles, pero sí comentaré que un tema muy recurrente en el tercer libro es el 'quizá'. La autora nos recuerda constantemente que la vida nos abre muchos caminos, pero al final del día solo podemos elegir uno. Quise emular aquel tema aquí también porque, en otra vida, hubiese sido fácil que Milo y Aioria se enamoraran.

Fue muy divertido hacer este fiqui y me gustaría hacerle una pequeña continuación a 2 años después, cuando empieza la guerra. Pero eso será más adelante...

Fiqui no beteado, así que si ven algún error, favor de tomar un número y esperar a que se les llame.

¡Muchas gracias por la lectura! Espero no lo hayan odiado!

PD: Kudos para mí por usar la palabra oxímoron.


End file.
